Perdida
by EmzF
Summary: Quiere que la persiga día tras día con sus "Sal conmigo, Evans" que la reciba con sus miradas divertidas, sus sonrisas arrogantes y ese pelo suyo imposible de domar. Porque aunque lo niegue, Lily sabe que está perdida, sabe que le gusta James Potter.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>—¡Dos semanas, Alice! ¡Dos semanas! —Exclama Lily mientras se deja caer pesadamente en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor, ese que está situado estratégicamente junto al fuego, lo suficientemente cerca como para calentarte pero no lo demasiado como para llegar a quemarte— ¡Ya van dos semanas!<p>

Alice suspira sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro que está leyendo. Lily está insoportable, y todo por _eso_. Si no fuese su mejor amiga la hubiese mandado a paseo hace mucho, quizás la primera vez que mencionó el tema, pero ahí estaba, escuchando por decimocuarta vez sobre lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —Pregunta rodando los ojos, aunque en el fondo sabe que se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? —Contesta alterada—. Ya van dos semanas, Alice, ¡Dos semanas! Que el idiota de Potter me ignora ¿Acaso a ti te parece normal? Porque sinceramente, a mi no.

—¿Y exactamente qué problema tienes en que James te ignore? —La cuestiona Alice—. Se supone que es lo que querías ¿No?

—¡Claro que es lo que quería! —Exclama, y unas cuantas cabezas se giran en su dirección—. Y aún lo sigo queriendo, sólo quiero saber por qué este repentino cambio.

—¿Qué mas da el por qué, Lily? —Dice Alice suspirando—. Tú querías que James dejase de ir día sí y día también detrás de ti, y al parecer te ha hecho caso; fin de la cuestión.

—Pero... —Intenta interrumpir la pelirroja.

—Pero nada, Lils —La corta la chica mirándola reprobarotiamente—. Es lo que querías, deberías estar contenta.

—Y lo estoy —Contesta la pelirroja en tono infantil cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Sólo quiero saber _por qué_ lo ha hecho.

—Lo que tú digas, Lily —Suspira Alice—. Me voy, he quedado con Frank, así que nada de gritos sobre Potter o cosas parecidas, que nos conocemos.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —Contesta la pelirroja haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Ahora vete no vayas a llegar tarde ¡Y saluda a Frank de mi parte!

Lily se deja caer en el sofá, hundiéndose más aún en él. Debería seguir el consejo de Alice, olvidar el asunto de Potter y ya está, pero algo en su interior se lo impide, debe saberlo, _necesita_ saberlo.

La puerta de la sala común se abre dando paso a James Potter y su séquito, como comúnmente suele denominarlos Lily, a excepción de Remus, Remus es demasiado bueno como para considerarle séquito de nadie, y mucho menos igualarle a la altura de Black, sería un atentado contra la humanidad.

—¡Eh Lily! —Exclama Remus zafándose de Peter y dirigiéndose hacia ella—. McGonagall me ha dicho que mañana a primera hora nos quiere en su despacho, reunión de prefectos, ya sabes —Dice con una sonrisa.

Lily asiente e intenta sonreír, pero no puede, siente las miradas de los Merodeadores clavadas en su nuca, pero no todas, no la de él.

—Claro Remus, mañana a primera hora donde McGonagall —Contesta con la voz quebrada, y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

—Nos vemos, Lily —Dice el chico, y se vuelve a alejar hacia sus amigos, sonriente.

Y ella no puede evitar seguirle con la mirada, no por Remus, por supuesto que no, al fin y al cabo tan sólo es_ Remus_, el bueno y adorable de Remus. Jamás le mirará con otros ojos que no sean los de una buena amiga.

Al otro extremo de la sala común, como hacen siempre, atrayendo las miradas de las niñas incrédulas que se dejan caer bajo sus encanto de Donjuanes de poca monta. Pettigrew juega al ajedrez contra Lupin, y está más que claro quién ganará, porque si a Peter se le da tan bien el ajedrez como las pociones, Remus no tendrá mucha competencia; mientras, Black y Potter mantienen una conversación entre risas, las risas de Black son como ladridos, y él de hito en hito mira a la pelirroja con burla. _Has perdido tu oportunidad con Jimmy, Evans _quiere decirla

Pero _él _no, él no la ha saludado, como apenas dos semanas había hecho tarde sí y tarde también, ni si quiera se ha dignado a mirarla, y algo en el interior de Lily se rompe.

Es entonces cuando lo sabe.

_Le gusta James Potter._

Lo negará, por supuesto que lo negará ¡Quién en su sano juicio pondría su nombre y el de Potter en una misma oración! Pero no, en el fondo sabe que es cierto, sabe que quiere que la persiga día tras día con sus _Sal conmigo, Evans_ que la reciba todas las mañanas con sus miradas divertidas, sus sonrisas arrogantes y ese pelo suyo imposible de domar.

Porque aunque lo niegue, Lily sabe que está _perdida_, sabe que le gusta James Potter.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien. No sé muy bien por qué, pero últimamente tengo demasiada obsesión con LilyJames, y sólo me apetece escribir sobre ellos, es algo que no comprendo, cuando mi pareja por excelencia ha sido siempre Ron/Hermione. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y también espero algún review, crítica, comentario o todo lo que querais dejarme, será bien recibido. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

—Virginia.


End file.
